


So Wrong Yet Feels So Right

by Jmags_WriterofAwesomeness



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Casual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Framework AU, I hope this doesn't suck lol, Jemma Simmons Has No Chill, Jemma Simmons Needs a Hug, Jemma's POV, Oral Sex, So much smut, bj scene in last chapter, don't know what else to put here...just so much eroticism!, focus on female pleasure, jemma being a scientist in the name of love and intimacy, platonic bioquake, platonic skimmons, playboy!fitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmags_WriterofAwesomeness/pseuds/Jmags_WriterofAwesomeness
Summary: When Jemma and Daisy go to save the team from the Framework, Jemma furiously tries to save Fitz from the throes of the Framework.  To her surprise, Fitz isn't unhappy in the Framework...in fact, he's quite the opposite.  As the founder of the world-famous company Fitz Inc., with his fancy outfits, penthouse, and billions of dollars to his name, Fitz has everything he ever wanted.  The worst part?  Jemma Simmons doesn't exist in his world-- not until she's scantily clad in a short dress and heels, that is.  To get his attention, she will have to take drastic measures to get her man back...even if it means getting caught in a torrid, erotic casual affair.





	So Wrong Yet Feels So Right

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who were wondering why I didn't want Pi's "Playboy" to win her fanfic contest...this is why. This story will (hopefully) have 3 chapters and I have absolutely no idea when I'll be able to update. This took me basically a month to post after writing it (I got cold feet after not writing for so long) and hopefully people will like it!
> 
> Thanks also to @jemmafitzsimmons for beta-ing this chapter! The constructive criticism really helped :)

Jemma Simmons sank against the wall, appreciating how the cool steel felt on her skin. She grimaced as an aching pain shot up the back of her calves, probably due to the fact that she had been wearing six-inch red high-heeled shoes for over six hours.

After almost a year of dating her best friend, she had never imagined that she would end up in such a scenario as this one:  dressed up in a tight, blood-red cocktail dress coated in layers of makeup and adorned with expensive pieces of jewelry just to catch the attention of billionaire Leopold Fitz.  Or, more accurately, the version of Fitz that Radcliffe had created in the Framework.

It took all of her willpower not to throw her shoes against the wall in frustration.  After countless attempts of "bumping into him" at a nightclub where he frequented often, flirting with him by practically shoving her deep cleavage into his face, and a couple of drinks later, she had finally climbed the social ladder to his penthouse, which was one of the most expensive buildings on the Santa Barbara coastline.  AIDA had greeted her politely (knowing that she had been behind the LMD takeover, Jemma couldn’t help but flash her an angry glare) and escorted her to the stairs which led to his bedroom, as if she had done this many times before with other women.

Jemma sighed, lifting her hands to massage her temples.   _This isn't Fitz.  He'd never be some self-absorbed, shallow billionaire who only cared about profits and hooking up with scantily-clad women. My Fitz would never do that._

And he would never, ever pressure Jemma to become someone she wasn't just to maintain his attention.  He cared about her too much to do that, and that was not the kind of person he was either.  She fell in love with his kind, caring, generous soul, as he continued to give and thrive despite all of the people who had betrayed him in the past.

It was not in his programming--or rather, indicative of the characteristics that made Fitz the person she knew today--to do things like this. It just wasn't.

But in this world, her Fitz, the one she fell in love with all those years ago...was gone.  Stolen away from her.  All with the snap of Radcliffe's fingers along with a sprinkle of code and bloody "magical powers" bestowed by the Darkhold.

Never in a million years did she ever think she would have to go against her values as an independent, strong woman-- things that her relationship with Fitz and others had helped to foster in her-- to sleep with a man who had no recollection of who she was.  And basically was an exact replica of Tony Stark himself...only worse.

Because to Framework Fitz, all of this was real.  To Framework Fitz, he had gotten everything he had wanted.  And all that he had wanted, for whatever reason, did not include her.

In his eyes, she was an obsessed fan looking for a torrid, erotic sexual encounter.  In reality, she was hoping that pheromones, hormones, some sort of biological component would snap him out of his daze.  After every other technique of hers had failed and her intellectual prowess failed to appeal to him, she had to go rogue.

And if Fitz loved her enough to jump through a hole in the universe to save her...she sure as hell could play the part of an almost-prostitute to try to win him back.

_ This is not how your story ends.  _

Daisy's words echoed in her head, catapulting her out of her train of thought, and she finally convinced herself to knock on the door.  A charming yet arrogant drawl of "Come in," soft enough to not be rude but loud enough to make her shiver in disbelief, came from the other side of the door.

_ I  _ will  _ get him back.  No matter how long I have to play Radcliffe's game. _

She inhaled deeply and opened the door, bracing herself for what she was going to encounter on the other side.

* * *

"I must say, you are very persistent," Fitz commented, reaching for a bottle of expensive-looking scotch.  As he fiddled with his cuff links, he poured two glasses and handed one to Jemma, who was sitting on his bed, observing his every move.  "I like that in a woman."

She sipped her scotch slowly, gagging as the bitter liquid seeped down her throat and burned in her chest.  This was definitely not going to mix well with the two strong martinis she had drank earlier that night.  "What can I say?" she replied.  Giving him a coy smirk, she sauntered towards him, forcing herself to ooze confidence and flirtation.  "Nerds who are handsome and extremely intelligent are my type."

"We 'nerds' like 'unappreciated genius' a lot better," he corrected her playfully, flashing her a wry smile. 

Jemma tilted her head.  "Unappreciated?  Seems to me like everyone adores you here," she replied casually.

Her heart ached as he responded with a small shoulder shrug while one of his hands reached to scratch the back of his neck.  It was the same thing that her Fitz did, in the real world.  Framework Fitz still had his mannerisms, so her Fitz must still be there deep down somewhere.

"You are very endearing," Fitz drawled, putting his glass down and sitting down beside her.  "Other than all the nonsense and ranting about some other world where this one didn't even exist when I first bumped into you.  I'm glad you got over all of that.  You sounded fundamentally crazy for a second."

Jemma's heart sank but then skipped a beat as one of Fitz's hands slid over her knuckles and held her hand gently.  His thumb sank into the soft skin of her palm, massaging over tense patches that she had never even noticed until now.  "But we're here now, and you are the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen."

She was shocked for a second, but then she remembered what kind of guy he was and tried not to roll her eyes.  "I'm sure you say that to all your lady friends," she sighed.

Fitz, clearly amused, raised an eyebrow.  "And how would you know that?"

"Because I know what people like you are like!" Jemma blurted out. She stood up abruptly and walked over to his dresser, leaning against the dark wood.  "You're...you're that kind of guy that sleeps with any girl that fawns over you!  All she has to do is reveal some skin and suddenly she's in your luxury bedroom in your penthouse suite with an erotic, thrilling adventure to tell all her friends!"

Fitz averted his eyes downwards, his smile fading.  "So, you're implying that you  _ played _ me because to you, I am some cliché billionaire stereotype."

Jemma exhaled a breath that she didn't even know she was holding, but she stayed silent.  "I wish I could say that you were wrong, but you aren't," he said, filling the silence.  "That is the kind of guy that I am.  I guess I just like all the attention, and yes-" He nodded to Jemma's cleavage, where the neckline of her dress dipped down the gap between her breasts, "I do like all of the, er,  _ fawning _ .  But growing up, it wasn't always like that.  I had to change a lot about myself to get to where I am today."

Jemma was about to question him further, to try and see what regret Radcliffe erased, what monumental change he had made to Fitz's life to cause him to behave this way, but was stopped by his sudden presence next to her.  "But Jenna, I have to admit that-"

"It's, uh, it's Jemma, " she corrected him, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment.  "With 'm's instead of 'n's."  His blunder shocked her (although she probably should've seen this coming in the first place), and she sniffed back tears that threatened to flood her eyes.  

_ He can't even remember my name. _

"Right, Jemma.  Anyway, I don't want to get your hopes up about the kind of person that I am.  But what I  _ do _ know is that maybe tonight..." He took her hand again.  "I can convince you to give me a chance.  Because I- you intrigue me.  You're unlike any girl I've ever met."

Unconvinced, Jemma squinted her eyes.  "And how do you know that?"

He shrugged.  "Mostly because you fooled me into taking you up here only to reject my advances.  And you don't give off the signs of being some sort of spy from Hydra or SHIELD.  And I have to admit..." Fitz leaned in close to purr in her ear.  "The 'hard-to-get' game you're playing just makes me want you  _ more _ ."

The feeling of his mouth near the sensitive part of her ear made Jemma's breath hitch, and she used all of her willpower not to give in.  She had gone too far.  This certainly wasn't the Fitz she knew and loved with all her heart.  This was all just a terrible plan, poorly-concocted due to her desperation to get him back, to feel his touch against her skin and his heart beating in his chest knowing that he was alive and well.

_ But he  _ is _ alive and well here.  It's still him.  He's just hiding somewhere inside, I can feel it. _

She turned her head to face him, and she gasped as she found their foreheads touching.  Fitz's breath was ragged, and she was suddenly transported back to the first time they had kissed.  The way he had crashed into her and pinned her against the lab bench, and how he had pulled her waist against his once she had reciprocated the affection.  The circumstances weren't the best at the time, of course, but looking back she had to admit, his forwardness could have been construed as incredibly... _ sexy _ .  Although each of them exhibited equal amounts of dominance in their relationship, she found herself very turned on.

"Please, Jemma," he said, taking both of her hands in his.  "There's some sort of connection between us.  You must feel it too."

Of course she felt it.  This was  _ Fitz _ , her friend of more than ten years, her lab partner, her best friend...her soulmate.  She felt it deep in her bones, reverberating through her entire being as she looked into the dark blue eyes that she had found comfort in even during the darkest of times.  Their subconscious were connecting at the deepest level, despite the backdrop of an alternate reality.  And because of that, it was impossible for her to turn away.

He must have sensed her agreement because he leaned in to kiss her.  She gasped in surprise but it was swallowed by the presence of his lips, warm and gentle like they had been merely two weeks ago.  Suddenly, he pulled away slightly, his eyes scanning for a hint of  _ something _ ...maybe pleasure?  Consent?  Both?  But it definitely wasn't something that Jemma would expect a philanderer to do.

Fitz noticed her pause and his expression contorted into one of concern.  "Jemma-"

Before she could stop herself, Jemma cupped his cheeks in her hands and interrupted him with a passionate kiss, much more intense than he had probably expected.  She closed her eyes and relished in the taste of his lips, a hint of the scotch they just drank strong on her tongue.  Fitz recovered quickly, as he groaned softly and placed his hands on her hips, pulling her closer until their bodies were almost touching completely.  His palms pressed into the sides of her dress, his fingertips digging into the small of her back and just grazing her rear.

Impassioned by the strategic placing of his hands and the feel of his pelvis subtly thrusting against her core, she ran her tongue along the roof of his mouth, tracing his teeth.  The murmur she emitted turned into a more obvious groan as Fitz's hands traveled down to fully clutch her cheeks in his hands, and his tongue simultaneously slipped across hers. 

Jemma's heartbeat quickened as Fitz moved his lips down to the side of her neck, nipping and sucking sensitive spots that made her let out involuntary, guttural moans.  Her distraction made her lose her balance, and she bumped into the dresser ledge.  Unfazed, she untangled her hands from the back of Fitz's neck to slide herself on top of the dresser, using her legs to pull him even closer to her, while he slid his own hands down her thighs and wrapped them around the sides of her rib cage.

She felt him grin against her neck, and he pulled away with a gentle pop _. _  "You're quite the little minx, aren't you?" Fitz chuckled. "If that pleases you enough..." She caught a glimpse of his stubble as he thrust forward to catch her right earlobe in his mouth, his tongue running delicately, teasingly, along the underside.  "There are  _ many _ more places for my mouth to go," he whispered.

Blood pounded furiously through her head as he moved to her other ear, the pleasurable sensations overwhelming the rational parts of her mind like a tidal wave.  Burying a hand in his thick, curly hair, she brought him back up to her face, kissing him passionately.  He just sounded  _ so  _ much like Fitz, only more confident and a bit more arrogant. His words sent chills down her spine and her heart a flutter with excitement of what was to come.

She focused on toying with his lips, using her tongue to try and elicit eager physical responses from him.  It seemed to work, as the vibration of his groans increased in intensity.  She wished she could feel the hardness of his erection against her again, to know that he was just as aroused as she was right now.  Her hands traveled down to grasp at his hips, even though she knew the dresser was sort of in the way.

Trying to surmount the obstacle down below, Fitz lowered Jemma gently so that she was leaning against the glass mirror attached to the dresser, and she hiked her hips up in return.  She continued to map the many positions of his lips on hers as he played with the straps of her dress, slowly dragging them down her arms.  Tightening her legs around his waist, she shook her arms loose to allow the straps to fall aimlessly to her side, and he moved the silky fabric down to reveal her nude, strapless bra.  His fingers quickly fiddled with her clasp, and it fell easily to the side, where it was unnoticeably knocked onto the floor, forgotten for the time being.

"Oh,  _ Fitz _ ," Jemma let out breathlessly as his mouth moved south.  He kissed a path down her cleavage before taking a nipple in his mouth without hesitation, massaging the soft bud expertly with his teeth and tongue.  His fingers circled around her other breast simultaneously, occasionally flicking the other hardened bud.  He paused to kiss her on the lips again, drinking her in briefly before moving his mouth to her other breast.  "Please, don't stop."

It should have surprised her how focused Framework Fitz was on her own pleasure more so than his own, but then again Fitz had always been like that, putting other people's needs above his own [j4]  .  His doting nature was present in their daily intimate interactions as well: whether it was making out, oral sex, or penetrative sex, his pleasure seemed to be fueled by the physical reactions her body had from his ability to satisfy her sexual cravings. She just hadn't been sure if that would transfer over into Framework Fitz's demeanor, but by observing the myriad of ways he was responding to her moans and actions, he seemed to have maintained that part of Fitz's personality.

Of course, she was more than willing to return the favor, in terms of affection, in the real world, but despite the familiarity of Fitz's touch here, she was hesitant to adorn his Framework self with affection.  Yes, this person technically  _ was _ Fitz but at the same time...he wasn't.  He was most likely responding more to his own lust and desire here than to the emotional connection they usually had (which obviously didn't exist in this moment considering he didn't know her well enough in the Framework), and giving him affection that didn't benefit his real-world personality didn't quite seem fair.  In a way, it just seemed so...foreign and strange for her to do that here.  This gave her all the more reason to feel guilty about benefitting from the overwhelming sexual bliss she was experiencing from Framework Fitz's skilled touch, when it seemed so far as if her pheromone hypothesis was failing.

However, the constant bursts of ecstasy she felt from the thrill of Fitz's hands and mouth on her lips and her breasts continued to interrupt such conscious-stricken thoughts, especially now as she realized with a squeak that his hands had snuck beneath her dress to her naked bum, his fingers digging into her cheeks.  Snaking his fingers between her skin and the top of her thong, he weaseled it out from under her, tossing it onto the floor along with her bra.  He reached under her dress again to maneuver her upright, her hips sliding to meet his clothed erection, and his lips closed around hers again.  His hands snaked to the back of her neck and to her wrist to anchor her fully against him, and she whimpered loudly as her bare core made contact with his hardened bulge.   


Slightly annoyed by her bare breasts not having any sort of stimulation, she fumbled with the buttons of Fitz's shirt, helping him to discard it as well.  Then, she was able to entirely push himself up against him to feel the heat of his skin pressing into her, the blood thrumming through his veins that was fueling his desire, his passion for  _ her _ and no one else, the contact that she had missed for so long and so desperately had yearned for again until this point.

Mid-makeout, Jemma sensed a twinge in her back and grimaced against Fitz's lips.  "Can we-" she started between kisses "move- to somewhere more- comfortable?"

He paused to catch some air, breathing heavily with swollen lips and hazy eyes.  "Of course."

The wind rushed from her chest as Fitz effortlessly picked her up, spun her around, and lowered her gradually onto his well-made.  Meanwhile, his eyes drank her in, his dilated pupils staring intensely into her eyes and then scanning her body.  "Bloody hell, you are absolutely  _ stunning _ ," he growled before his mouth down touched down on her neck.  She was pretty sure given the amount of time that Fitz had already spent down there that her neck was probably covered in hickeys by now.  If she had had to showcase this display in front of her SHIELD teammates, she would have been thoroughly embarrassed.

Well, at least here Daisy would just give her a skeptical yet approving look upon seeing her outstanding hickeys...if she would just make contact with her already to meet up.  At least she would find her arousing adventure pretty amusing, Jemma thought absentmindedly.

Fitz's mouth returned to her chest, pecking a path down the valley between her breasts and down to her stomach.  He peeled her dress down as he went further, stopping just above her folds as he slid the dress all the way off, leaving her completely bare in front of him.  He noticed the self-conscious flush flooding her cheeks, frowned a bit, and started to undo his belt, eventually stripping down to his boxers.  "Trust me, you have nothing to worry about," he reassured her, crawling onto the bed to stroke her cheek.  "Everything about you is bloody  _ perfect _ ."

She took in a deep breath, her lips trembling.  She couldn't decipher what she was feeling, mostly due to the fact that his dark blue eyes were staring intensely into her own, as if he could see her soul.  She wondered if any part of him was further sensing their connection, or if he was responding in a certain way that would propel him to see her for who she really was to him, to knock him back into the reality she had grown to know, love, and cherish between them with all her heart.  Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes as her hands reached to graze the sides of his face.  "I want you, Fitz," she managed to get out.  "I want you  _ now _ ."

(Of course, he couldn't tell that this was code for "I want you back," but that was all she could muster without reminding him of her supposed "crazy" streak)

Nodding eagerly, Fitz repeated his path down her torso, this time focusing more on her stomach, tracing perpendicular, smaller cracks across it and dipping his tongue into her navel.  His mouth continued downwards, kissing just above where her folds started to part, making her squirm with frustration.  The ache was incredibly strong in her core and mounting by the second, with every stroke of the fingertips Fitz made down her thighs and every kiss he placed there afterwards.  So intense it was that when his tongue finally slid across her folds, she erupted into a loud cry, her eyes closing as she relished in the waves of pleasure that rocked her being.

"Jesus Christ," Fitz muttered, staring at her blissful expression in awe, "You taste and sound amazing."   


Without hesitation, he shoved his face deeper between her legs, his stubble rubbing gently between her thighs.  He separated her thighs open more and snaked his tongue up and down and into her pussy until it was completely immersed in her wetness.  With each stroke, Jemma cried out in ecstasy, and she buried a hand in his hair desperately, signaling to him to increase his intensity.  His contented moans vibrated through her core into her clit, and the already-overpowering euphoria seemed to intensify tenfold (if that was even possible) when he chose to focus on her clit, massaging the little bundle of nerves with his tongue until she felt like she was going to burst.

"Fitz," she panted, tugging gently on his curls.  "I'm- I'm close."

He stopped and tore his gaze from her entrance, confused.  "Do you want me to keep going?"

"Well, uh- I mean, if you want to," Jemma stammered.  She blushed furiously as her eyes grazed over his chest, his pecs and abs sculpted perfectly onto his body like they should be.  "I just- I thought you would want to have sex by now."

Fitz shrugged his shoulders.  "Well, of course I want to."  He pondered the thought for a moment, and then a devious grin spread across his face.  "But first, I want to hear you come.  I want to hear you calling out my name as I fuck you with my mouth."  He settled back down between her thighs.  "I want you to leave feeling so satisfied that you’re begging for more. Your reaction is basically giving me a good review on my sexual prowess,” he couldn’t help but chuckle.

Incredulous, Jemma raised her eyebrows, taking in deep breaths as her heartbeat began to slow down.  "Alright.” That wasn’t exactly the answer she was expecting from him.  In the real world, he probably would’ve given some heartfelt speech about how much he loved her and how much she deserved his love.  Here, he was just using her pleasure for a confidence boost.  Fantastic.  “I really don’t know how to respond to that."

Fitz's eyes twinkled mischievously.  "Really?" he chuckled, pressing delicate kisses along her thighs, making the skin on her arms bristle.  "You're a smart, young lass.  I think you know  _ exactly _ how to respond to that."

The sight of his face hovering between her legs, his eyes staring up at her with a devilish confidence with his mouth hidden behind her entrance, almost knocked the breath right out of her lungs. Her hands clawed at the comforter as her arousal level skyrocketed, and she was practically trembling with anticipation at what she knew he was planning to do.  He paused there for a moment, gauging her welcoming reaction, his soft breaths bouncing off her entrance before he dove in, sliding his tongue quickly up and down her folds.

Jemma was almost ashamed at how loudly she moaned, though she was glad that AIDA was the only one that could possibly hear her.  "Fitz!" she cried out.  His hands grasped at her bum, allowing him to immerse his face even deeper.  His tongue seemed to be everywhere, gliding effortlessly from her clit to her pussy and back around again, stimulating almost every part necessary for the strongest orgasm possible.  She canted against him fervently, not knowing that being fucked with Fitz's tongue could feel so damn good. "Oh my god, Fitz, please!  I'm so- OH!"

She hit her edge right before Fitz sucked her clit into his mouth, sliding his tongue along the side he had observed made Jemma react the most.  Flooded with an overwhelming amount of ecstasy, she tumbled over the edge, bucking her hips one last time before her thigh muscles spasmed violently.  He kept licking her pussy enthusiastically as she rode out her orgasm, slowing down gradually, watching her back arch along with her breasts in satisfaction.

Fitz smiled and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as Jemma relished in the feeling of relaxation that coursed through her body.  She closed her eyes and waited for the fog to clear before opening them again.  When she saw Fitz looking at her from above, she rested a hand on her forehead and refused to meet his eyes.  "I, um... I hope that was loud enough for you," she half-groaned, half-giggled in embarrassment. 

Fitz's smile widened.  "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

As the warmth of her climax faded, a chill swept over Jemma's bare skin.  Shivering, she sat up and curled her legs to her chest.  She couldn't help but stare curiously as Fitz removed his boxers, the sight of his erect cock stirring up residual feelings of arousal.  This was it.  She was really going to do this.  Suddenly, she couldn't tell if her shivering was due to the cold or to her nerves.

Aware of her staring, he gestured to his body, pasty with an undertone of pink under the ambiance of his bedroom lights, and then back to hers. "See?  We're even now."  Jemma couldn't help but let out a laugh as he returned to the bed. "Trust me, this didn't all happen overnight."

Jemma bristled.  "I didn't say that it did!"

Sensing the slightly defensive tone in her voice, Fitz moved closer to her, concerned.  "Are you okay?” Fitz pushed.  “You seem nervous."  Ashamed, Jemma hung her head and ran her fingernail along the comforter.  "Is this your first time having a casual affair?"

"Maybe," she answered meekly. "Sorry, I guess I just...froze for a second."

His concerned expression softened. "Don't worry, it's understandable.  Sex with no strings or emotions attached takes some getting used to.  We'll go slow at first if you want."

She nodded with faux understanding and allowed her face to fall as Fitz sifted through his bedside table drawer.  Little did he know that this was far from meaningless sex as she could possibly get. For her, this meant everything.

Although she was able to regain her composure, she jumped as Fitz was suddenly by her side again.  "Here." He motioned for her to come closer.  "You can be on top if you want.  That way you'll have more control."

Like a goldfish, Jemma blinked wordlessly, her mouth slightly agape.  Her mind was running a mile a minute, as she was starting to second-guess not only her "hypothesis" but also her original motives for starting this all in the first place.  Nevertheless, she took in a deep breath and straddled Fitz's waist. She forced herself to calm her mind, focusing on certain stimuli that brought her back to reality: the feeling of her wetness against the base of his cock, the head of his erection pressing into her backside, the heat that was radiating off his skin as she steadied herself.  However, the only thing that was keeping her from having a panic attack was the piercing of Fitz's blue eyes as he observed her every movement.

"Trust me."  The caress of Fitz's hand across her cheek suddenly made Jemma feel weak in the knees, and she relaxed along with his comforting touch.  "I know you'll enjoy this."

Jemma shot him a weak smile.  "You think so?"

Fitz chuckled.  "Based off of the reviews I've received from my past lovers, yes."

At this point, she couldn’t tell if his arrogance was annoying or incredibly attractive.  Probably a mixture of both.  She couldn’t give it a moment of thought anyway, not when Fitz was cupping  her face in his hands, his lips desperately moving against hers.  Immediately, the heat of the moment consumed her.  She melted in his embrace once more, taking the time to map every inch of his mouth with her tongue before breaking away.

Their foreheads touching, Jemma did not break eye contact with Fitz as she lowered herself onto his shaft, gasping as he filled her inch by inch. At first, there was some pain, and Jemma's nails dug into the skin of Fitz's shoulders, but with some coaxing she was able to sink down completely.  His thumb brushed over one of her nipples and, his patience wavering for the first time that night, he crashed his lips against hers, causing his hips to cant against her clit.

The waves of pleasure that inundated her took Jemma off-guard, and she squeaked against his lips.  She thrust back, adjusting the angle until involuntary moans were exploding out of her mouth.

"Oh  _ Jemma _ ," Fitz exclaimed, clutching the back of her neck as her thrusts became more frantic.  "Christ, you are-- this is--  _ fuck _ -"

"Fitz," she breathed near his ear, so close that her forehead pressed into the pillow behind him.  " _ Please _ .  You need to come back.  This isn't you."

"Wha-- are you-- talkin' about--" Fitz panted, but he was interrupted by the feeling of her vagina tightening around his dick.  "Oh god, this is  _ perfect _ ."

Anchoring his hands on her waist, he raised his head to take a nipple into his mouth, sucking and licking enthusiastically.  Jemma cried out and increased her speed, thrusting against him so violently that the bed underneath them started to shake.  "No.  This isn't perfect, this isn't  _ real _ !"  A tear escaped from the corner of her eye as her emotions took over.  "You know me.  Actually, romantically  _ know _ me."  Gasping for air, she clutched at him frantically, her nails digging further into his skin.  "We're friends.  We can-- practically read-- each other's minds, for god's sake! Fitz, you have to-- hear me out, it's  _ me _ ."

"Yes,  _ yes _ ," Fitz groaned.  "You get me.  You're bloody  _ amazing _ , I'm almost there-"

"Fitz!" she shouted.  Squeezing her eyes shut, Jemma threw her head back, canting against him in desperation.  "Come back to me," she begged.  "Just please, come back to me."

"Oh yes baby, I'm going to come so hard-"

"Come. Back. To.  Me!" Jemma shouted, punctuating with each remaining thrust, and she watched helplessly as Fitz cried out, eyes closed in utter bliss.  The warmth of his seed in the condom made her shiver, and Fitz's chest heaved heavily underneath her as he tried to regain his composure.  "Please," she begged one more time, her voice barely above a whisper, gazing frantically at his face.  If the orgasm had broken  _ something _ , giving him a glimpse at the woman he loved more than anything in the world, there would be a sign-- a sign that she would immediately recognize, surely.

Sure enough, Fitz opened his eyes, gazing up at her in admiration.  " I felt it, he panted. "Our connection.  It's stunning."

Before she could even dissect his response, a heavy feeling of exhaustion washed over her.  She let herself roll off of him while carefully removing herself off of his dick, and her legs twitched in relief.  The soft texture of the down comforter pressed into the tense, sore spots of her body, working with the oxycotin coursing through her veins to lull her into a deep sleep.

* * *

It was only a couple hours later that Jemma woke up, bleary-eyed and sprawled across the bed.  She rubbed her eyes and grimaced as she reluctantly pushed herself up.  A cool breeze swept across her bare skin, and she shivered as goosebumps appeared on her arms.  Without looking in the mirror, she knew she had major bedhead; she could feel clumps of hair sticking to her scalp due to the large amount of hairspray she had applied to those areas last night.

Although she had no idea what time it was, given the temperature outside and the amount of light streaming through the window she could only assume it was early morning.  Blinking through the fog that was currently clouding her brain, she pulled the covers to her chest and twisted abruptly to the side, waiting for sleep to take over again.

When she felt the texture of paper underneath her elbow, Jemma frowned.  That was unusual.  She had no recollection of anything with paper being on the bed last night.  Groaning softly, she picked up the note.  Due to the dim light illuminating the bed through the crack in the blinds, it took a lot of squinting for her to finally see the elegant, swooping handwriting.

_ Jenna, _

_ Had an urgent conference call with Japan.  Sorry.  I really enjoyed myself last night, being with you.  I hope we will see each other again soon. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Leopold _

At the bottom of the note was a phone number and address, but Jemma read no further.  Her hand started to shake, and the paper crumpled slightly in her hand as she gripped it tightly.  Despite the fact that there was so much inherently  _ wrong _ with this note, many immediate, panicked questions rang in her head.  Was she a permanent booty call for him?  Or did he want to go on a date?  What if he made up an excuse to leave her behind?  What if she tried to contact him again and he dropped her like a hot potato?

Or, an even worse thought came to her, and the heartache hit her like brick:  What if this was their new reality?  What if Daisy couldn't find a back door and they were stuck here forever?

_ It didn't work. _

Tears flooded Jemma's eyes, and she threw the note back down onto the bed.   _ It. Didn't. Work. _

Overwhelmed by shame, devastation, and fury at herself for thinking of such a stupid hypothesis, that bloody biological  _ chemicals _ could somehow undo the programming forced upon Fitz by the Darkhold, something whose power was beyond even Jemma's scientific expertise, she finally let the tears drip down her cheeks.  Sobs shook her body as she curled into the fetal position, and they intensified quickly, leaving her gasping for air. The possibility of her losing him forever had just increased dramatically, and now she was back to square one.  Where could she go from here?  Was she doomed to this life forever, without him by her side?

_ Come back to me, Fitz.  Please.  I need you to read my mind right now.  I love you. _

She cried herself back to sleep, barely holding out hope for better luck tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> You'll notice in my smut fics, I focus a lot on (female) oral sex. I feel like a lot of smut doesn't exactly focus on female pleasure, and I find the whole "coming at the same time" stereotype very unrealistic. Most women actually more successfully have an orgasm with clitoral stimulation than vaginal stimulation, and some women do like oral better than penetration (but again, to each their own). I don't want to say anymore on here publicly (because it'll get way too TMI), but if you have any questions about why I write smut the way I do, feel free to message me on Tumblr! I'm @nerdlove4thewin there :)


End file.
